Chapter 412
Cover "Miss Goldenweek's 'Operation:Meet Baroque Works'" Volume 41 Mr. 0, 1, 2, 3. Quick Summary Nami defeats Kalifa. Franky sends Chopper into the ocean to get him back to normal. Zoro and Usopp get their cuffs off. Long Summary Kalifa, fried from thunder attack, falls to her knees. Nami tells her that her "forecast" shows that Kalifa will be defeated by her next attack. Kalifa uses Soru to get behind Nami and kicks her, but she is a mirage. She attacks three more mirages to no avail. Nami is making a storm cloud on her Clima-Tact, saying the air currents from it will cause lightning to strike her heart. Kalifa reminds her that she was able to avoid being shocked before. Nami pointed out the weakness of her shield being that she cannot move. Kalifa then uses Soap Sheep, and attacks Nami with Hitsuji Gumo Tidal Wave. Nami uses Cyclone Tempo to make an opening in the wave. She attacks a mirage. She then attacks the real Nami with Shigan. Nami then tells Kalifa that the thunder will gush out from the cloud she formed earlier, which it promptly does. The electricity passes through Kalifa's heart, as Nami predicted it would. Kalifa falls to the ground, defeated. The scene changes to Franky, who is looking for Chopper. He climbs through a hole up to Nami's floor. Franky asks Nami about Chopper's mysterious new form. Neither of them know anything about it. Franky says he will simply have to strangle him, which causes Nami to hit him in the head. Franky then tells Nami that Kalifa's #2 key important. Nami quickly starts to look for it. Sogeking is suddenly seen crying. He and Zoro are running from the monstrous Chopper. Sogeking (who is still being held like a sword), says it is definitely Chopper, he recognizes the hat and the horns. Zoro notes that Chopper's vitality is decreasing, concluding that his form drains more energy than normal. Kaku asks Jabra what that monster is. Jabra concludes that it interrupted the battle and is probably one of the Straw Hats. Kaku remembers the Buster Call is coming soon too. The two then conclude they will simply have to annihilate all three of the pirates. Zoro tells Usopp to straighten his back and uses 36 Pound Cannon. Franky then yells for the two to get out of his way. Zoro objects to Franky's interference, but Franky simply tells him to shut up. He shoots Chopper with a Coup de Burst with the intent to blast him into the ocean. Chopper is blasted through the wall and into the ocean. Usopp is bewildered by this and tries to ask Franky what he is thinking. Nami interrupts him and says Franky had the whole thing planned. Franky followed Chopper into the ocean. Kaku and Jabra then turn to face the pirates. Nami gave key to Zoro and now he and Sogeking are freed. Zoro tells Kaku and Jabra not to laugh, but to regret, because the greatest chance they had in defeating them just vanished. Quick Reference Charater Notes Returning Characters *Cover Story **Baroque Works ***Crocodile ***Mr. 1 ***Mr. 2 ***Mr. 3 *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Sogeking **Tony Tony Chopper (Monster Point) *Franky Family **Franky *CP9 **Kaku **Jabra **Kalifa Site Navigation de:Chance wa owatta 412